Knight of the Northern Banner
__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Alliances Our Words: We will never forget, we will never forgive.... The North Remembers... About us: We are loyal Northerners, loyal to House Stark and loyal to the North, we answer to the King in the North. We remember and we will never forget... "When the snows fall and the white winds blow. When winter comes. The lone wolf dies but the pack survives" - Lord Eddard Stark Our Mission: Reclaiming the North! We are a very active and dedicated Alliance. We aim to rise in power by committing to completing as many challenges as we can on a weekly basis. To train and prepare for any and all upcoming AVA’s so that when they start we as a team are ready to fight for the North. Allies with other alliances, we are not here to seek and destroy we are here to take back the North, then to protect the North so making allies is better than making enemies. "The winters are hard but the Starks will endure. We always have." AVA Strategy: Our means on accomplishing our mission is simple, every 11 War Participants members will have a Captain and it will be the task of the Captain to work with his fellow 10 team members on managing their chosen region for the current AVA. This includes defensive and offensive actions, maintaining camps via repair and upgrades. Whilst not busy in AVA the Captains and their teams will work together in getting ready for upcoming AVA's, deciding who makes what and how to best work as a team to prepare for the coming war. Challenges: Challenges will work in a similar way, a Captain will be appointed over a selected number of players and they will focus on a few challenges at a time. As the Alliance grow so will the amount of Captains and expansions of the Alliance. Power wise we wish to increase our current rate of three challenges a week to at least ten. : Fealty: * House Stark, Descendants of the First Men * Old Gods of the Forest "Look at me, you're a Stark of Winterfell, you know our words." "Winter is coming'.''" '''Power: Rank 235 Range of 254 700 Current growth rate at a 1000 per week. "You were born in the long summer, you've never known anything else. But now winter is truly coming. In the winter, we must protect ourselves, look after one another." Members: * Member count: * Active Members: Allegiances: * House Stark * Knight's Watch * The North * King in the North "There's great honor in serving the Night's Watch. The Starks have manned the Wall for thousands of years, and you are a Stark. You may not have my name, but you have my blood." Established: February 20,2013 “In life the monsters win' Allies: * Sly Fox and The Swift dragon * The Arya Empire * The Rangers of the North TRotN * Dance of the Dragons * Dragons of the Old Gods * The Red Vipers Bannerman * The Dornish Vipers * Strength And Hodor * Twin Peaks * Dark Sisters * Army for the Starks * The Khalasar * Enemies: * Ours is the Fury * Order of the Ascending Manticore * Dragonbrood * Royal Executioners * The Silent Kingsgaurd * Hotel de Hodor * 'Benefits' *Active in AVA Phases. *Active in Tales Events. *Active in Challenges. *Round the Clock Support from Alliance. *Strategies and guides on standby. *Take part in taking back the North for the Starks. 'Expectations' *At least an hour a day committed to Got Ascent. *Taking part in planning of upcoming AVA Phases. *Captain or Captain's Soldier, doing your part for your AVA Camps, in terms of preparation, upgrades and maintenance. *Using the message board to inform alliance of open challenges. *Actively communicating with alliance members, we are only as good as the team we are. *To offer support to other alliance members. *Preparing for upcoming AVA's. *Building up Power to claim the number one spot. Notes: * Reincarnation players welcome * Serial Reincarnation welcome * Dragon Hunters Welcome 'Achievements: AvA' Previous rankings not noted since we broke off from an inactive alliance at the time * Nightfall Phase: Rank 20, Region: Riverlands (100 War Participants) * Storm Phase: Rank 18, Region: Riverlands (100 War Participants) * Oathbreaker Phase: Rank 19, Region: Stormlands (88 War Participants) * Leadership: Leader: Lord Yosef Brax Officers: *Lord MGR *JD Henson *Grey Worme *Aeoh von Litzen *Fireball *Jorvik Greybeard * “The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. If you would take a man's life, you owe it to him to look into his eyes and hear his final words. And if you cannot bear to do that, then perhaps the man does not deserve to die.” 'How to Join' If you wish to join us, apply here by following this link, or by sending us a Raven. You can send Lord Yosef Brax a Raven to apply, remember to have your user id so that an invite can be sent. or Contact Lord MGR the official recruiter for Knights of the Northern Banner. * Our Facebook GroupCategory:Create a New Page TemplatesCategory:Templates